


Paint Me (and my world)

by Misul



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misul/pseuds/Misul
Summary: Wheein sees the world in black and white and Hyejin is a new worker in her office.





	Paint Me (and my world)

Wheein always viewed the world in black and white. When things were apparently ‘red’ or ‘purple’ they were just shades of gray to her.

 

Her daily commute to wherever was also black and white. Everyone looked similar, almost the same, with no punch of colour. Everything seemed mundane, melancholy. With her world so dull, she could only imagine what it is like to see in colour. She’s gotten used to it at this point, the life of black and white.

 

Sitting down at her office desk for the nth time within her lifetime, she booted up her rusty old box computer. The same procedure for 5 days in a row, then a 2 day break where Wheein just sat at her sofa and watched the news, scrolled through her phone, played some games and went outside to the market to buy some sustenance. All devoid of colour.

 

“All… Right everyone.” The boss clapped his hands to gather everyone’s attention in the office. All eyes turned to him and the lady behind him. “We’ve got a new worker here. Please make her feel welcome and accustom her to things.”

 

It wasn’t everyday that someone new showed up in the office. Mumbles soon filled the spacious room as everyone eyed the new employee. The black haired beauty walked past Wheein with a strong stride and sat next to her, fidgeting a bit as nerves got the best of her.

 

“Uh, hello. You look welcoming so… Is it okay if I work next to you? Oh, I’m Ahn Hyejin.” She reached out a hand to initiate a handshake, and Wheein responded.

 

“Uh, yes. The person next to me got fired so I’m sure that computer is free.” She replied and could have sworn she saw the colour of the woman’s tie just now as a rich yellow. Who the heck would choose yellow as a first day tie? Brushing the thought off, she turned to her computer and continued work. Small talk was constantly exchanged between the two to have some more entertainment rather than making some powerpoints and creating somewhat relevant content and constantly spamming emails to others asking various questions. Through this small talk, time passed by much faster than Wheein expected. 

 

“You should make these slides a bit more colourful to add some spice to them.” Hyejin suddenly suggested, breaking the silence and took a sip of her coffee as soon as she carried on looking over to Wheein’s general direction, her eyes fixated sharply on Wheein. “I’ve noticed you’ve always kept them plain.”

 

“Oh thats… Thats because I see the world in black and white. Everyone in the office knows. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you at first.” Wheein got shaken up but explaining her vision was nothing new.

 

“Have you always seen in black and white?” Hyejin continued to interrogate, clearly curious as to hear at least some of the backstory to Wheein. She put her own cheek in her hand and listened intently to what Wheein had to say.

 

“Ever since I remember my vision has been drained of colour.” Wheein nodded a bit, knowing that the girl wouldn’t give up with the topic so she carried on explaining. “I’ve always been curious how it is to live with colour, but at this point I’ve gotten so used to seeing the world like this I don’t think it would make a difference.” A nervous giggle sounded from the girl. Their eyes abruptly locked and a spark of electricity surged through right to Wheein’s bones. “Anyway uh, I’m gonna finish this email and get home.” Wheein turned to her computer, the electricity still lingering within her. She could still feel the hovering eyes of Hyejin’s as she typed away on her keyboard.

 

As Wheein left the building when she completed her work for the day, she was instantly drenched. Rain wasn’t forecast today, so she didn’t take an umbrella with her. “God dammit…” She muttered under her breath and ran back inside the building and hoped for the rain to pass. Waiting in the lobby, she heard the elevator ding which caused her to turn around. The same electrifying eye contact was exchanged between her and Hyejin. Wheein bowed out of courtesy and habit, Hyejin doing the same.

 

“It wasn’t forecast to rain, was it?” Hyejin sighed, putting her blazer on and adjusting her glasses, a wide smile stretching across her face.

 

“Yeah… It came quite unexpectedly.” She stared outside the glass doors. Hints of soft orange and a faint blue hue settled in Wheein’s sight. The sun had already set a while ago and the streetlights flickered to life. Going a little wide-eyed at the new bleed of colour, Hyejin stepped up next to Wheein.

 

“Anything on your mind? Would you like to go for drinks?” Hyejin fired questions, to which Wheein absentmindedly nodded, constantly staring outside, drinking in the new sight of her previously black and white world gain some new saturation. “I’ll call in some transport then.” She stepped away, took out her phone and dialed a number. Minutes later, a black car pulled up on the road in front of the building. “That's our ride.” Hyejin nudged Wheein free from her daydream and took her hand, leading her outside. They both ran towards the car, shielding themselves from the rain and hurried inside the car. “Hey Moonbyul.” Hyejin started. “Midnight Bar please.”

 

“You’re going there again? You made me take my eye off Yongsun just to go to the bar; you could have called a cab.” Moonbyul huffed in slight annoyance. “I’ll take you there anyway, considering you have company." She began to drive, taking a couple of turns to get to the heart of the city. It wasn’t that far of a drive but it wasn’t a quick one. Traffic got the best of them and slowed their time of arrival. The radio droned on as there was silence between the three of them: Moonbyul tapped the steering wheel to the beat of the song that was playing, Hyejin was scrolling through social media to try and occupy her mind a bit, and Wheein stared off into the distance. With the introduction of light hues of yellow, orange and blue, she wondered what she has been missing throughout her life until now.

 

After a while, the car came to a stop and Hyejin turned to look out the window, a bright blue neon sign saying ‘Midnight Bar’ stretched across a tinted window. 

 

“Alright, Hyejin, see you later.” Moonbyul looked back at the black haired girl and gave a wink. Wheein stepped out of the car and quickly followed Hyejin - the girl striding in confidently into the bar, pushing the door open with grace. A single step into the bar and Hyejin’s tempting smile was all it took to regain the colour Wheein couldn’t see before. 

 

Bright neons, rich reds, delicate oranges and muted yellows, cold blues and delicate lilacs flooded Wheein's vision, tears brimming her eyes.

 

“Thank you, Hyejin.”

**Author's Note:**

> So uh... sorry if this seems rushed, I was just ploughing through schoolwork and wanted to get this done and posted as soon as possible. Thank you for reading and yeah! :D


End file.
